Not Another Fairy Tale Story
by Arine Dasiere
Summary: The narrator in this story is cool. -The Narrator


Not another fairy tale story

Once upon a time there was a powerful seeker that lived in a small earthguard town. Xirone was her name and she was brave, strong and…

"huh? A voice? " She said while practicing with the sword.

I'm the narrator.

"What? Where are you?"

You are supposed to ignore me. Now shut up and let me continue with the story.

Xirone had a mystic friend named QkisCream. One day Cream got an especial quest where she had to travel far away. She was worried but Cream told her that she was going to be ok. Xirone hesitated. Cream had the ability to get lost very easily. Cream left town and many weeks later Xirone received the news that her friend was lost.

"As expected" she said with a sigh and decided to travel in search of her friend. That's how our heroine started her new heroic adventure.

"It's not heroic when it's about Cream. Surely she got lost into the forest when following a duck " she said" by the way, why am I walking instead of using the teleport to Archosaur?"

If you had taken the teleport you wouldn't have to fight with the monster behind you.  
>Xirone got completely frozen while a strange roar sounded behind her. Slowly she looked back and saw a huge monster with big fangs watching her just a few meters away.<p>

"What!?" whispered Xirone.

Xirone unsheathed her sword and stranded up in front of that monster. Our heroine confronted the beast. She noticed that it was slow and took advantage of that to defeat it. She showed bravery, heroism and...

"Shut up!" She screamed.

Some hours later she arrived at the capital city, Archosaur, full of kind citizens. Warriors from the entire world traveled there searching for improvement in their gears and skills. It was an amazi...

"It's a horrible city" said Xirone while she was walking on the small streets trying to pass through vendors "I'm hungry, dirty, tired and this people don't stop following and asking me to join their factions" said Xirone referring to the little group of people that didn't stop following her "and you say this is beautiful?"she snorted

Xirone was very happy to be there…

("Don't ignore me!")

Some hours later, Xirone got rid of those recruiters and found a place to eat. While she was eating, a barbarian sat by her side.

"Hey baby "said the tiger to Xirone.

She took out her sword and pointed at the tiger.

"Say that again and I'll kill you" she said angry.

"Calm down … I- I just wanted to invite you to a faction" said the tiger with a nervous voice.

"No, I don't want "she said.

"Come on" he said and with an evil look he told her "we have ice cream"

"I'm in!" Xirone said so suddenly that the tiger got scared.

Xirone joined the faction named Symphony. She was very excited about meeting new friends and learning things about the world with them and…

"Where's the Ice cream?" she screamed when arriving to the base

… They gave her ice cream.

They told her that if she needed any help she had just to ask for it

"I need to find a friend in Brimstone Pit" she said

Everybody got into a cold silence.

"Brimstone pit is a dangerous place to go" said the tiger" And there is just one person here that can confront it"

…

"No "said the level 100 mystic boy when Xirone and the tiger asked him about helping them in Brimstone Pit.

"Come on" said the tiger and then an evil look appeared in his face "we'll give you ice cream"

"I'm in!" said the boy with shinning eyes.

In the end the tiggy, the mystic and Xirone left town and headed towards their mission.

They arrived to the cave and it wasn't difficult to find Cream, she was actually sat on a rock singing a song.

" Cream!" screamed Xirone when she saw her friend. They hugged each other "come on let's leave this place"

"But the quest…" said Cream

"Who cares about the quest" said Xirone.

Suddenly they heard some big steps. The boss Ethereal Abomination appeared in front of them. Xirone unsheathed her sword but something stopped her.

"Tete! " screamed Cream running towards the boss and hugging it.

"Tete?!" said Xirone, the tiger and the mystic at the same time.

"Yes, I found it when I got lost " said Cream while the dragon licked her cheek.

"So you only came here to adopt a dragon? " said Xirone with a cold face

"No, I have to find a chest in this cave" replied Cream "but the passage is full of monsters.

"Let's go and kill those monsters for the sake of the ice cream" said the mystic boy" I mean … honor."

So the four friends could get to the final boss of the instance, Fats, which was huge and scary and behind him there was a chest with the reward.

"And what is the reward?"asked the tiger

" A patty" said cream

A very cold silence filled the moment.

"A patty?" said Xirone

" Yes, people say it's the most delicious thing in the world" said Cream

" WE CAME HERE JUST FOR A PATTY!" Screamed Xirone. Everybody, including "Tete" and Fats, got scared and stepped back.

Xirone, full of anger, lunged at Fats and started to attack it without any help. The rest just saw her with scared faces waving her sword without stopping until she defeated it alone.

And this was the greatest battle anybody has seen before. Her bravery and her great ability with the sword made her defeat the boss. And with this we can learn the power of friendship can defeat even the most powerful boss in the world, that everything is possible with determination and self confidence and …

"Shut up!" screamed all.

… and ice cream.

**THE END**


End file.
